


And I Hope You Understand, That I'm Never Changing Who I Am

by TinySpiney



Series: I See You [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Elijah Kamski, Android Hank Anderson, Family Fluff, Gen, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Light Angst, Role Reversal, Sickfic, its mostly just connor being afraid of the crash, kind of? it talks about connor taking care of cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySpiney/pseuds/TinySpiney
Summary: Title is from It's Time by Imagine DragonsThis is the very last part for this story! For real this time, I promise. Though, Iwillbe writing another Reverse AU. Kinda an alternate universe to this one? So feel free to keep a lookout for The Darker The Weather // The Better The Manbecause i have a problem and im titling all of my reverse au stuff after MISSIO songs apparently
Relationships: Cole Anderson & Connor, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Original Female Character(s), CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed & Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Jeffrey Fowler
Series: I See You [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730275
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	And I Hope You Understand, That I'm Never Changing Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from It's Time by Imagine Dragons
> 
> This is the very last part for this story! For real this time, I promise. Though, I _will_ be writing another Reverse AU. Kinda an alternate universe to this one? So feel free to keep a lookout for The Darker The Weather // The Better The Man
> 
> because i have a problem and im titling all of my reverse au stuff after MISSIO songs apparently

_ September 23rd 2100 10:07 AM _

  
  


Not only was it the turn of the century, but it was Cole’s seventeenth birthday. Okay, technically it was his seventy-first birthday. But in terms of how old he was before he died. It was a little nerve wracking to be honest. He was actually, legitimately, growing up while in an android body. It was a little daunting, a little exciting, a whole lot of emotions were swirling around inside of Connor at the moment. Most he understood, absolutely. Some he didn’t. At least not entirely. A part of Connor was worried, but not that anything could go wrong; he was worried about what would happen next for his son. He had spent so long trying to raise him right. Trying to get him ready for the world when he himself wasn’t entirely ready. Would that hinder him and his progress? Cole was brilliant, wanting to go into robotics and work with his Uncle Elijah. But he still had a long way to go, considering he wanted to study like any other human would. 

In a way, Connor missed when Cole was still just a little kid. When he didn’t have a care in the world and just wanted to exist alongside his family. When he first met his baby cousin and instantly vowed to love and protect her. When he got his own dog when he was ten. But, then again, weren’t those all showing that he was maturing like any human child would? He’d gone from blissful ignorance in the world, to claiming to be a protector, to having responsibility of his own. Time...was still hard to understand. Even without the being dead for four decades, time would be hard. It seemed to elude them all. After so long of trying to run away from what the future would bring, Connor was finally starting to slow down and let it show him what was in store. Let it show him that Cole was growing up. That his brothers had a kid. That Niles was an official doctor now. That his other brother was running an entire company with his dad. That his own father was standing by his side, and trying not to get too emotional at what the future would bring. 

He focused back on the present. Cole chatting with Elijah and Jeffrey without a care, with that big grin on his face and a light laugh to his words every now and again. The room was abuzz with nerves from everyone. Well, everyone except Elijah and Cole, really. Though even if his son was relaxed, Connor was sure he had enough anxiety gnawing at his chest for the both of them. But...as he watched his son chat with his uncle, it started to fade just a little bit. The room was just as it was a few years before. The same equipment, the same pastel green walls, the same pieces of technology laying around. Just as much of a mix between home lab, and  _ lab _ lab. But it was more homey with their family there. Caleb and Gavin playing some game with Daisy, Niles talking with Hank and trying not to get too emotional, Jeffrey and Elijah calmly talking to Cole and telling him what the new updates would be in his new body. His new body… It was laying down on a table, with a little pad so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable waking up, and it looked so much like Connor.

Fuck, it was remarkable just how much he actually looked like his father. He was amazed when Cole was still an itty bitty little thing. But now? Fuck, he looked just like him. He would only look more like him after the transfer. It was...remarkable. That Elijah even made such a thing possible. That he worked his ass off to create an android that would learn and grow like a human child did. That he made it so Cole could still grow up like he was supposed to. A part of Connor was scared. His son would be leaving home in a few years and making his own life. He’d find his own career, his own friends, maybe even have his own family some day. The thought made Connor feel as old as he actually was. But it also made him somewhat giddy, that Cole even had the option to have kids of his own if he wanted to. It was both exhilarating and terrifying to think about. Though...it was satisfying above all else. That Connor had done his job. He raised his boy to the best of his ability, with a little help from friends and family along the way, and now he was coming one step closer to building his  _ own _ life. He was still seventeen today. Connor had roughly another year with him before he planned on leaving for college. 

  
  


“Hey Dad?” Cole sat up from the table and gave Connor a lopsided smile. The same as his own. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Of course, kiddo. Yeah.” The two went into the adjacent break room and shut the door. Cole leaned against it and sighed while looking down at the floor. “What’s on your mind, Cole?”

“Uncle Eli said I could intern here while I was going to school.”

“And that’s not a good thing for you?”

“No! No, it is!” Cole’s head shot up and he put his hands out. “I just...I’d have to still stay at home with you and Grandpa Hank. Is that okay?”

“Kiddo, you’re asking me that as if I don’t already have you under my roof.” Connor pulled Cole close and hugged him, gently running his fingers through his hair. “You know I’m behind whatever decision you make. Just let me know before you head to school,” Connor pulled away and pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

  
  


They went back into the comfortable lab, and Cole laid back down. He had been through the transference process a handful of times already. This was nothing new for him. Just a routine thing that happened every two or so years to let him keep up with looking like an aging human. That probably didn’t make it any less scary to not be in control of his body for a half hour. Connor knew he didn’t like it, even if Cole refused the fact. But the way he held onto the sides of his jeans said it. The way he squeezed his eyes shut when Elijah started counting down from ten. The brief whimper in his throat before he was conked out. Then it was time to play the waiting game. Cole had gotten better with his transfers since he first started. When he went from the initial SA100 to the DM400, it took almost ten hours. But Elijah tweaked the bodies to be more like the SA Series, thus creating a line solely for Cole. The numbers were a little wonky, but he was going into the SA107 right now. 

Though the specs didn’t make it any less boring. Honestly, by this transfer, everyone knew to bring something to do. Especially Gavin and Caleb, considering they had a ten year old to entertain. Daisy was a joy though, she was such a happy kid. A little shy at times. But it was easy to tell she was loved and well taken care of. Especially by her family. Fuck, Connor and Hank had gotten her a ton of children’s books and toys before she even went home. Hank and Jeffrey were actually chatting with her and her parents. Jeffrey and Caleb were in a somewhat heated debate about whether or not she was right about manatees being the dogs of the sea. Jeffrey said that she was only a little off, while Caleb confidently said that she was right. While Connor wanted to agree with Caleb, he knew that someone had to go over and engage Niles in conversation. Otherwise he’d get stuck in his own head and worry himself sick. 

So they talked. About anything and everything that they could. Hell, they even legitimately talked about the weather. Though despite the snide comments and crude jokes, said quietly enough Daisy wouldn’t hear them, Connor was pleased to hear his baby brother was doing well for himself. He was a talented doctor who had a whole team to back him up if need be. Apparently he wanted to specialize in cybernetic prosthesis application in humans in the future. Honestly, Connor couldn’t see him doing anything else the second he said it. It was a very... _ Niles _ thing to want. Helping people and trying to help them be their best selves they wanted to be. It was oddly soothing to hear his brother talk medical stuff. Not that Connor understood any of it, but he would always listen to him when he spoke. 

Soon enough, though too soon for Connor’s liking still, a half hour had come and gone without a problem. Connor patted his brother on the shoulder and moved to stand beside his son. There was a countdown, even if it wasn’t needed. Everyone waited with excitement. With anticipation. A hush fell over the room as Cole opened his eyes, blinked, and then groaned softly. Right, according to him there was an adjustment period with the new gyroscope. Which was the funniest thing in the first few hours, as evident by all of Connor’s memory files of Cole trying to walk before his systems adjusted to the new hardware. This time around seemed to be relatively easy to adjust to if his movements being sluggish were anything to go off of. Before, he could only move a little bit after laying there for almost fifteen minutes. He was getting better with it, that was good. That meant he was growing up. Meant he’d potentially be leaving home soon. Regardless of what Cole chose, Connor was proud of him. He always would be. 

The pride wasn’t exclusive to him, either. Elijah had every right to be as well, considering he was the one who made all of it possible. Connor honestly didn’t think he was anywhere near as proud of how well Cole adjusted as Elijah was. Chloe may have given Cole a second chance at life; but Elijah was the one who gave him a second chance at  _ living. _ To experience things teenagers did. Young adults. Eventually he’d have his own life experiences he could base things off of. He was going to school, might intern at the company. Eventually he’d move out and create a life for  _ himself. _ Fuck, did it hit Connor hard. The reality that this was one of the last transfers Cole would do. Just two more, and then that was it. He’d be considered a real adult and he’d be free to go off and do whatever he wanted. Within reason of course, the boy had proper morals and such. Especially considering one of his uncles was a doctor. 

A doctor who seemed very interested in cataloging Cole’s experiences with the transference. Since he first went into the DM400, Niles had started taking notes and added to them over the years. He had been cross referencing Elijah’s developer notes for years, they worked together to try and come up with something. What that something was, Connor wasn’t sure. But he could only imagine the effects of cybernetic prosthesis for humans. It made sense, Niles said he had been working on it for quite some time. Probably how well the nerve ending connections would take or something like that. Connor couldn’t help but wonder though. If this tech had been around when they were all still human, would Cole have gotten a cool robotic eye or something? He would have loved that when he was a kid. 

Or maybe not, considering Cole was leaning over the side of the table looking a little bent out of shape. He accepted the interface Connor opened by putting a gentle hand on the back of his neck. Poor kid had really bad vertigo. Cole mentioned something about wanting to go home and lay down, and Connor instantly scooped him up into his arms. It was a little awkward because Cole was a tall kid, but with some adjusting Connor was able to do a bridal carry. A smirk and then a kiss to the side of his son’s head, and they made their way out the door. It was a good thing they had some new clothes for him at home already, the clothes they brought to put on him after the transfer were just a little snug on him. Elijah asked him a few questions just to make sure everything was running as it should have. Asked him to wiggle his fingers and toes. Made some comment on how he still was just as wonderful a patient to have as he was when he was a kid, and presented the now seventeen year old with a thirium pop. 

  
  


“You ready to go?” Adjusting his son in his grip gently, Connor smiled when Cole laid his head against his father’s shoulder. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Couch or bed when we get home?” 

“Bed?” Cole closed his eyes and let himself be carried. “Bed, yeah. I think I need a few updates for this model.”

“Bed it is, then. You think you can redress yourself when we get home?”

“Should be able to?” Cole’s brows furrowed and he mumbled some math to himself. “Yeah, the vertigo should pass by then.”

  
  


Putting Cole in the passenger seat, Connor couldn’t help the tears that came to his eyes. This was one of the last times he’d do this. Fuck, how many times was he gotta pick up his son and carry him to the car to put him in the passenger seat? Well, not too many more. But the amount of times he had done that in his life was...a lot. He probably should have put him in the backseat so he could lay down for a little bit. But when Connor got into the driver’s seat, he saw Cole was already passed right the fuck out leaning against the door. For a second, Cole wasn’t seventeen. He was six years old and in an automated car. Connor’s chest hurt as his arm darted out without him realising it, frantically shaking his son awake again and calling his name. 

Cole startled awake and grabbed the roof handle with a panicked cry. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Okay, it was okay. It was  _ fine. _ Connor quickly apologised, and promptly told Cole what happened. Also that he couldn’t sleep in the car. That was mutually agreed upon. It had been a few years since Connor finally told Cole what had happened that night, that he actually did die. Cole never knew, but somewhere deep down, a part of him always did. Once Connor actually told him what happened, Cole laughed. He had laughed and said it explained why he had nightmares every time he fell asleep in the car. So, if nothing else came from the outburst Connor had, at least Cole wasn’t going to have another nightmare of the crash. In the very least. 

Though that absolutely didn’t mean that he wasn’t half asleep on the ride home, or parking in the driveway, or going into the house. Apparently Hank was going out with Jeffrey, because he wasn’t already at the house when they got inside. That was fine by Connor. He wanted the house to be as comfortable for Cole as possible, his transfers got a little rocky for the first week. While his body was able to simulate being sick, it generally never did. After his systems got used to the hardware at least. He was generally a pretty healthy person, always taking care of his body and making sure everything was in working order. His fascination with androids certainly helped with that. 

The first day was always the roughest for the poor kid. He usually spent it sleeping, and when he was awake he felt like he had the flu. Elijah never really understood why it happened, but it never had any lasting effects, so they jokingly called it Transference Sickness after the first couple times it happened. While it was funny to think about with only the name, the reality of it was pretty awful. Poor kid couldn’t sweat to keep himself cool so he had to have ice packs basically strapped to his body to keep his fever down. There were times where he just laid in the bath with ice water; that one happened last time. Then there were the times he was  _ actually _ sick. During those days, Connor just let him hole himself up in his room with a bucket and would pop in occasionally to see how he was doing. Honestly, this transfer seemed to start out with him being sick like that. At least if the way Cole held around his stomach was any indication. 

So up the stairs they went, and Connor deposited his son in his bed. Hopefully he’d come back with a bucket before Cole threw up thirium and other important android fluids on his carpet. Cole’s room was across the hall from the bathroom, so it would only take a second. He quickly located it under the sink and went back into Cole’s room only to find him struggling to get his shirt off. It required quite a bit of teamwork, but they managed to get it off right before Cole grabbed for the bucket and coughed up thirium into it. Poor fuckin’ kid… Connor sat on the edge of the bed; a hand on Cole’s chest to try and make sure he didn’t fold up like a lawn chair on himself, and the other rubbing circles into his son’s back. This time was gonna be pretty tough for him. If his body was reacting like that immediately, then it was gonna be one hell of a week. It wasn’t like it had never jumped straight to being physically sick before. But it still must have sucked for him to have to go through it without any way to make it pass faster. 

  
  


“Hey, I’m gonna make you somethin’ okay?” Connor kept his voice quiet and gentle, and went to move Cole so he was laying on his side. Cole moaned weakly in response and grabbed the bucket to put it on the floor near his head. “I know, sweetheart, but it’s just gonna be a little something. You don’t have anything in your system right now, and we both know it’s not good to throw up pure thirium.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course,” Connor leaned down to press a kiss to Cole’s head and then got up. “Got any requests?”

“Crackers?”

“Sure thing, kiddo.”

  
  


He’d only do this a few more times. A few more transfers because Cole would never have to be sick like this again. He’d never get that vertigo, never have to have ice packs strapped to his body or get in the tub with ice. Part of Connor was going to miss it. Not the sick part. Definitely not the sick part. But he was going to miss taking care of his son. Though, he supposed, that it wasn’t a bad thing to miss. It showed that Cole loved and trusted him enough  _ to _ take care of himself when he wasn’t exactly able to. As he grabbed the crackers and a thirium pouch, Connor wondered if Caleb and Gavin had any of the same worries he did. Probably, Daisy was their one and only. Cole was his. They were first time parents with only one kid each, they probably had some of the same worries. But in terms of when she grew up and became her own person over time. Connor wondered if his brothers were already thinking the same thoughts he was today. 

As he went back up the stairs and into Cole’s room, Connor couldn’t help but smile fondly. Cole was conked out in the middle of pulling his blanket over himself. He set down the crackers and thirium pouch and silently thanked Hank for dropping the dog off at Niles’ already. If he had to deal with both a sick Cole  _ and _ a still rather hyperactive dog for a week? Connor would lose his goddamn mind. But the dog wasn’t there, and Cole was asleep. He’d probably get almost violently woken up by being sick. Though for the moment he was fast asleep on his birthday. Connor pulled the blanket up to his chest and pressed another kiss to his son’s head. He was getting a little old for kisses like that, but the poor kid was sick and it was his birthday. Besides. No matter how old Cole got, he’d still be Connor’s baby. 

  
  


“Happy birthday, Cole.” Connor whispered with a smile as he backed out of the room. He didn’t close the door all the way, he left it open a few inches just in case his son needed him for any reason. “I love you.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact abut the DM Series! They transfer every two-ish years!
> 
> DM100 - 1 year  
> DM200 - 2-4 years  
> DM300 - 5-7 years  
> DM400 - 8-10 years  
> DM500 - 11-13 years  
> DM600 - 14-16 years  
> DM700 - 17-18 years  
> DM800 - 19-21 years
> 
> After the DM800, individuals could go on to choose to transfer to any already existing adult model of their choice! They just need to get a custom face plate so it'll still look like the person in question!!


End file.
